Antibacterial resistance is a global clinical and public health problem that has emerged with alarming rapidity in recent years and undoubtedly will increase in the near future. Resistance is a problem in the community as well as in health care settings, where transmission of bacteria is greatly amplified. Because multiple drug resistance is a growing problem, physicians are now confronted with infections for which there is no effective therapy. As result, structurally novel antibacterials with a new mode of action have become increasingly important in the treatment of bacterial infections.
Among newer antibacterial agents, oxazolidinone compounds are the most recent synthetic class of antimicrobials. This invention provides 7-fluoro-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one oxazolidinone derivatives as inhibitors of bacterial protein synthesis for the treatment of serious infections caused by a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including multiple resistant strains of bacteria.